


Меня зовут Саймон

by platepants



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kink, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: Впервые он увидел его холодным осенним утром, когда яркий солнечный свет сквозь витражи ложился на каменный пол, на длинные скамьи и красил в цветной узор одежды прихожан.





	Меня зовут Саймон

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором демон!Саймон и священник!Маркус, запоздалое поздравление с Хэллоуином, любовь и бесстыжие кинки
> 
> "Ночь дьявола" - обычай, родившийся в Детройте, когда поджигают и уничтожают заброшенные дома в ночь перед Хэллоуином.
> 
> Написано по заявке на дайри-кинках 3.45: "Церковно-мистическое АУ, демон/священник, можно сомнительное согласие, первый раз для священника (не обязательно), персонажи любые".

Впервые он увидел его холодным осенним утром, когда яркий солнечный свет сквозь витражи ложился на каменный пол, на длинные скамьи и красил в цветной узор одежды прихожан. 

В маленьком городе просто заметить нового человека. По выходным в церковь приходили все знакомые лица, среди них — например, Молли с семьей, исполнительные и набожные, они приходят каждое воскресенье, торговец хот-догами или работник заправки Стэн. Молли задерживается на полчаса, потому что собирает троих детей, а Стэн приходит не чаще раза в пару-тройку недель.

Солнце медленно поднималось, косые лучи ползли от алтаря в сторону выхода, минуту за минутой считая новые скамьи, пока не добрались до последних рядов. Свет мягко лег на светлые волосы, вырезав на фоне стены темный мужской силуэт. 

Не отрываясь от чтения молитвы, Маркус глянул на дальние ряды, но из-за света в спину не смог разглядеть лица незнакомца. 

Во время причастия незнакомец поднялся, пропуская других прихожан, и остался стоять на месте, в стороне. 

— Примиримся друг с другом во имя господа, — Маркус пошел вдоль рядов, чтобы с легким рукопожатием сказать каждому «мира вам».

По каменному полу раздалась мелкая дробь шагов, дети завозились, их нетерпеливый шепот становился все громче. Прихожане не спеша потянулись на выход.

— Мира вам, — сказал незнакомец, протягивая руку первым.

И тогда Маркус увидел глаза, такие же ясные как прозрачное осеннее небо. Его лицо словно сошло с библейских страниц, олицетворяя скорбь и смирение одновременно.

Не в силах оторвать взгляд, Маркус мысленно спросил “кто ты?” и сжал прохладную ладонь. Пальцы сомкнулись на руке мягко и словно нерешительно, но Маркуса вдруг окликнули, заставив обернуться. Роуз хотела сказать пару слов перед тем, как уйти.

Когда Маркус обернулся вновь, перед ним уже никого не было. Он рефлекторно глянул по сторонам, ища глазами незнакомца, и на миг показалось, что это было мимолетным видением, которое исчезло, бесследно растворившись в воздухе. 

Прохладный воздух забирался под воротник-колоратку и ветер гнал по каменной дорожке опалую листву — Маркус шел вдоль ровно стриженных кустов, чтобы раздать хлеб нуждающимся. Последний год их стало больше, их количество увеличивалось пропорционально тому, как умирала экономика города, а Маркусу не оставалось ничего, кроме как убеждать людей, что нужно верить в лучшее и делать все, что в их силах, однако чаще их хватало только на то, чтобы продать дом или бросить его, и переехать в Висконсин или Огайо. Нельзя их было за это осуждать. 

На обратном пути, почти у самых ворот церкви, порыв ветра вдруг донес до него:

— Меня зовут Саймон. 

Маркус тут же обернулся, видение снова возникло перед ним, земное и настоящее.  
Незнакомцы не подходили к священникам после мессы и не умели читать мыслей, отвечая на неозвученные вопросы.

— Я раньше вас здесь не видел, — сказал Маркус, разглядывая его. Их отделяло шага три, достаточно, чтобы осмотреть человека и не казаться слишком любопытным. Этот Саймон держал руки в карманах серых твидовых брюк и был не по сезону одет в легкую белую рубашку, когда люди уже давно набрасывали на плечи ветровки и легкие пальто.

— Недавно переехал, — Саймон мягко улыбнулся.

— Добро пожаловать, — ответил Маркус. — Откуда?

— Из Кливленда, — Саймон бросил взгляд в сторону и добавил, — по работе. 

— Болею за «Кавальерс», — слова слетели с губ сами собой, быстрее, чем Маркус успел осознать. Показалось, что он может легко этим поделиться с незнакомцем. 

Саймон приподнял брови:

— Здорово, — он, показалось, смутился, — тоже иногда смотрю баскетбол. — Саймон спрятал руки глубже в карманах. — Я хотел сказать спасибо за мессу, святой отец.

Маркус ответил легким кивком. Когда он направился к главному входу, все это время не покидало ощущение, что внимательный взгляд смотрел ему в спину. 

Так или иначе, это хорошо, что Детройт привлекал новых людей.

______

Саймон приходил каждую субботу и воскресенье, за двадцать минут до начала мессы, занимал одно и то же место — край последней скамьи справа от входа. Всегда собранный и опрятный вид, гладко выбритый подбородок и зачесанные волосы на один бок.

Взгляд Саймона следовал за Маркусом неотступно — он замечал это краем глаза, когда готовился к мессе, и сперва от этого было не по себе, но позже увидел, что Саймон опускал глаза и что-то бормотал себе под нос одними губами, листая небольшой потрепанный молитвенник, и тогда в сознание закрадывалась мысль, что, быть может, у него что-то случилось, и теперь он так усердно просил у бога милости.

Он приходил раньше всех и покидал церковь последним, кротко и почти незаметно, и лишь пару раз перебросился с Маркусом словами. 

Саймон — послушный прихожанин. Маркус избегал определений «образцовый», «идеальный», хотя так и вертелось на языке, и однажды — сорвалось. Карл, главный настоятель Собора Святого Таинства, тогда одёрнул Маркуса, сказав, что это все из-за его неопытности, что нужно быть спокойнее, бесстрастнее, и каждый человек, приходящий в божью обитель, достоин похвалы. 

В прошлом июне Маркус окончил пятилетний курс богословия, и несколько месяцев назад получил сан священника. Это большая ответственность, и он подходил к ней с присущей ему серьезностью, изо всех сил верил, что мог помочь каждому: если не делом, то словом, и верил Карлу, что он должен вести людей за собой. Он с готовностью соглашался на публичные выступления: о расовой нетерпимости или преступности, на участие в общественных акциях — будь то поддержка бездомных или посещение районной больницы. Он хотел сделать этот город лучше, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

 

Каждые выходные становились холоднее предыдущих, и стылым октябрьским вечером Саймон пришел в легком пальто — он тёр руки друг о друга так, что хотелось согреть их в своих ладонях, с улицы у него были трогательно розовые уши и кончик носа, и запотели прямоугольные очки.

Маркус поднял глаза от счетной книги и отложил карандаш.

— Мимо шел, — сказал Саймон, опережая вопрос во взгляде Маркуса, и показал себе за спину на вход, — увидел здесь свет и зашел поздороваться. 

Ангел, посетивший их скромную обитель. 

— Здравствуй, Саймон, — Маркус улыбнулся ему. — Но уже так поздно.

Наручные часы показывали почти девять.

— В конце месяца завалило работой, вот я и… — словно опомнившись, он стянул очки с переносицы, прокомментировал: — забыл снять перед выходом, это для экрана, — и спрятал их в черный кожаный портфель. 

Саймон говорил, что работает в отделе договоров Дженерал Моторс, но приходил словно из ниоткуда и исчезал неуловимо, как солнечный луч в витражном стекле. 

По полу раздался гулкий стук шагов — Саймон подошел ближе. Он принес с собой запах осеннего воздуха, кедра и мускуса. Те же твидовые брюки и безупречно выглаженная рубашка в тонкую вертикальную полоску, заправленная за пояс и застегнутая до последней пуговицы. Взгляд остановился точно на ней и кромке воротника, скользнул вверх по шее и выступающему кадыку. 

Маркус медленно сглотнул.

— Вы выглядите усталым, — сказал Саймон, и в его чистом взгляде отразилось беспокойство. 

— О, правда? — Маркус сжал двумя пальцами переносицу и только тогда ощутил, как болят глаза и ноют затекшие мышцы.

— Берегите себя, — сказал Саймон и добавил на тон ниже: — Вы так много делаете для нас.

— Это самое малое, что в моих силах, — Маркус поднялся и подавил желание потянуться вверх, сцепив руки в замок, поэтому лишь развел плечи.

— Святой отец, — Саймон говорил негромко, но эхо, отражаясь от стен и витражей пустой церкви, позволяли отчетливо его слышать. Маркус поправлял опущенные листья лилии в высокой напольной вазе и замер, — видел ваше выступление в четверг в городской больнице, — Саймон внимательно следил за каждым его движением, — впечатляюще. После такой речи чувствую, что живу и мне все под силу. Спасибо.

От таких слов, от вида, с которым говорил Саймон, что-то щемило в груди и одновременно на душе делалось легче, а губы сами растягивались в улыбке — Маркус посвятил себя церкви именно ради того, чтобы люди, покидая ее стены, верили в себя и сегодня могли сделать больше, чем вчера. 

— Как вам наш город? — не удержался и спросил Маркус. — У вас все в порядке? — Насколько было можно судить, Саймон перебрался в город один и, возможно, жил в одном из районов, прилегающих к гетто, могло случиться что угодно. 

— Компания мне дала дом на окраине, — Саймон улыбнулся, — там все спокойно.

— Всегда обращайтесь, я буду рад вам помочь.

 

Казалось, что Саймон не только внешне сошел с библейских страниц, в нем словно был внутренний свет, и Маркус тянулся к нему, поэтому он ждал утра субботы и затем — воскресенья, и продумывал проповеди особенно тщательно. 

Он аккуратно затягивал пояс альбы, лишний раз поправлял колоратку перед тем, как  
выйти из дома, прилегающего к церкви, одолеть двадцать метров мощеной дороги, выстукивая каблуками начищенных туфель, и прибавлял шаг у самых дверей. 

Может, Саймон уже на месте, думал он каждый раз, может, шепчет под нос тихие молитвы, может… может… 

______

Вскоре Маркус потерял сон.

Он превращался в беспокойную дремоту, в которой были бледные руки и бездонные светлые глаза. В нем, как в отмотанном назад видео, повторялся вечер накануне: Саймон и Маркус вдвоем в опустевшей церкви, Саймон склонился, прося благословения, но Маркус приподнял его за подбородок, и Саймон вопросительно смотрел на него, молчал, приоткрыв губы, а затем потянул его за сутану на себя. 

— Святой отец, — прошептал он, — вы можете мне помочь.

— Саймон...

Совершенно сбитый с толку, Маркус смотрел на него, не в силах сделать и шага назад. Ему были неведомы эти переживания, он отказался от всего мирского и плотского еще в юности, но близость, запах, взгляды Саймона вводили в оцепенение. 

Так не должно быть. 

Но Саймон прижимался к нему лбом, не отводя глаз, которые проницательно смотрели словно вглубь души, и медленно, почти неуловимо потерся носом о нос. 

Сердце застучало где-то в горле, Маркуса забила мелкая дрожь — чуждая, незнакомая. 

Прекрати, пожалуйста, во имя всего святого.

Саймон скользнул руками по груди вверх, провел по краю воротника-колоратки и с задней стороны шеи забрался под него пальцами.

— Меня так тянет к тебе, — шепнул он на ухо и добавил после паузы: — Маркус, — собственное имя отозвалось гонгом в ушах, волнующе прокатилось по телу. — Еле сдерживаюсь.

Горячая волна дрожи прокатилась от места касания пальцев по спине вниз, Маркус закачал головой, отчаянно всматриваясь в лицо Саймона. 

— Саймон, нет… 

Второй рукой он провел от плеча до запястья вниз, погладил невесомо по тыльной стороне ладони, по пальцам, и сплел их со своими:

— Такие красивые руки, — сказал Саймон, глянув вниз, — и думаю, — он провел носом по скуле Маркуса, — все остальное тоже. 

Маркус стиснул зубы. Всего этого не должно происходить, Саймон — просто набожный прихожанин, конечно, он встрепенул внутри Маркуса чувства, но все они были платоническими и чистыми, Маркус не должен желать делать с ним подобных вещей.

— Чуть-чуть, — Саймон коснулся губами его уха, — потрогай меня немного. 

Он взял Маркуса за запястья и положил его руки себе на бедра. От одного ощущения теплого тела под тканью плотно сидящих брюк, тугого кожаного ремня под пальцами, закружилась голова. 

Под хлопковой рубашкой Маркус почувствовал упругие мышцы, и это было пронзительно остро, пьяняще, ведь он никогда никого так не трогал. 

Ему следует остановиться, он должен остановиться.

Губы Саймона так близко, и дыхание у них уже было одним на двоих…

— Быть может, мы связаны, — шептал с жаром Саймон. 

...реальность накатила ледяной волной, когда Маркус распахнул глаза, заморгал, всматриваясь в темноту. Из нее выступили смутные очертания собственной комнаты, комод, темное квадратное фото на стене и очертания плазмы. Маркус повернул тяжелую голову — мерцая красным светом, электронное табло часов показывало 3:49. 

Нестерпимо хотелось пить. 

Свет из холодильника в погруженной в темноту кухне резал глаза. Холодная вода была облегчением, как путнику в пустыне, который наглотался песка. Маркус пил жадно, с громкими глотками, и, опустошив бутылку, прижал ко лбу еще прохладный пластик. Стоило прикрыть глаза, как перед ними вновь возник светлый образ, Маркус выдохнул и застонал. 

 

______

В воскресенье церковь полна прихожан, нужно с достоинством удерживать внимание на себе, воодушевлять, но молитвы превратились в монотонный и заученный набор слов, выпестованный годами. Маркус сконцентрирован на единственном человеке, которому он позорно не мог посмотреть в глаза, и это было почти невыносимо.

— ...я много согрешил мыслью, словом, делом и неисполнением долга, — продолжал Маркус. Нестройным хором ему вторили прихожане, но он их почти не слышал.

С опущенной головой Саймон сосредоточенно листал страницы молитвенника.

Хотелось знать, какое у него сейчас лицо и о чем он думал, читая молитвы.

Саймон вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него, Маркус запнулся и сбился со слов. В воздухе повисла звенящая тишина, в которой был слышен только шорох одежд и отдаленный шум улицы, доносящийся из открытых дверей.

Молли смотрела на Маркуса озадаченно, один из её детей громко зевнул. 

Маркус вдруг ощутил, что воздух будто вмиг стал холоднее, стало зябко. Холодная волна ужаса сковывала Маркуса льдом, грозясь расколоть привычный мир и уклад, и объяснять это тем, что Саймон образцовый прихожанин — глупо. Маркус бесконечно чувствовал себя грешным, недостойным стоять здесь и говорить людям о праведной жизни, здесь демон — он, неспособный сдержать своих мыслей и зверем охвативших желаний. 

Саймон почти неуловимо улыбнулся, и Маркус тут же опустил глаза, сглотнул — во рту пересохло, — и продолжил читать.

За все годы прилежной учебы он думал об этом лишь пару раз, и это можно было списать на юношеский возраст, но он посвятил себя богу, и ни один соблазн не мог отклонить его от праведного пути. 

Так он считал раньше.

Перед сном Маркус молился как исступленный, с усилием перебирая твердые деревянные четки, рассеянно трогал небольшой крест в их середине, словно это могло приблизить его к спасению, но оно лишь отодвигалось от него все дальше и дальше. 

 

Саймон снова пришел к нему во сне. 

В этот раз он оказался у него дома.

Он что-то говорил, но в этот раз Маркус не слышал, только смотрел на эти непорочные губы, матово блестящие в полумраке, и необъяснимое, жгучее желание вернулось с такой силой, словно накопило и удвоило ее с прошлого раза. 

Маркус нерешительно протянул руку и провел по губам пальцем, Саймон прихватил его, поцеловав, и уже знакомо положил руки Маркусу на плечи. Маркус хотел сделать полшага назад, отойти от края манящей пропасти, но его удержали на месте. 

— Саймон, зачем ты делаешь это снова, — слова Маркуса звучали жалко для него самого, потому что Саймон ласкал его шею пальцами, и катастрофически не хватало сил оттолкнуть его руки.

Мирские удовольствия — запретны, но сейчас они сами шли к нему в руки, в образе, который лишил его сна, образе, который будил самые темные желания. Одни мысли — уже грех, и сейчас Маркус должен провалиться прямиком в ад. 

— Пока я ничего не делаю, — шепнул Саймон ему в губы, склонив голову набок. — Ты не позволяешь. Это нечестно, Маркус.

Маркус смотрел на него с непониманием, а Саймон тем временем забрался руками к нему под футболку. Касания отозвались в теле током, после которого оставался только жар.

— Я пришел, потому что ты этого захотел, — ответил Саймон на немой вопрос.

— Захотел? Я не мог, потому что я…

Не дав раскрыть рта, Саймон поцеловал Маркуса.

В памяти только осталось, что язык Саймона был напористым и горячим, и от его поцелуя немели конечности.

— Ты еще не грешишь, Маркус, — сказал Саймон, горячо дыша порозовевшими и влажными губами, — потому что ты спишь. 

Маркус очнулся, скомкав в кулаке одеяло. Ладонь была влажной и ткань — тоже. Взмокший затылок пекло. Маркус медленно опустил взгляд и приподнял одеяло, а в следующий миг крепко зажмурил глаза. Давно позабытое чувство тянуло внизу живота почти до боли, ткань сверху казалась лишней. Нестерпимо хотелось опустить руку вниз и освободить себя, но Маркус сдержался, сжав кулаки — потому нельзя, потому что после этого он будет недостоин своего звания. 

Холодная вода усмирила тело, но не душу, и в эту ночь Маркус не сомкнул глаз.  
_______

 

Знакомый голос прокатился по телу легкой вибрацией, шорох за тонкой стеной с решетчатым окном заставил замереть. Кажется, Маркус даже слышал его дыхание, когда Саймон сказал:

— Я грешен, святой отец.  
— Грешен каждый из нас, — сказал Маркус и ощутил, что во рту становится сухо.  
— Хочу того, чего мне нельзя.

И Маркус — тоже.

— Привели ли твои мысли к грешному деянию? — Маркус сложил руки в замок и сжал пальцы, и весь превратился в слух.  
— Нет... — ответил Саймон. — Пока — нет, — добавил он шёпотом. — Хочу посягнуть на самое святое. День и ночь хочу его… — Саймон выдохнул, — испортить. Подчинить себе, обладать, выпить без остатка.

Маркус прикрыл веки. Вечерами он на коленях замаливал свои грехи, но был на грани, чтобы преодолеть эту тонкую перегородку лишь для того, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза, сказать, что он ни в чем, ни в чем не виноват. Это Маркус должен просить его прощения.

Яркой вспышкой в голове возник образ, что Маркус держит в ладонях его лицо. Саймон смотрел на него доверчиво и открыто, когда Маркус провел большим пальцем по приоткрытым и манящим губам, склонился к ним и, наконец-то, почувствовал их запретный вкус. Он головокружителен, так сладок, что им не насытиться.

Нельзя этого делать.

Маркус целовал его как животное, и Саймон отвечал ему с неожиданной силой, просил еще, вслух, так, что голова шла кругом. Маркус полез к нему под одежду прямо в исповедальне, корил себя и просил прощения за свои унизительные желания, которым он не в силах сопротивляться.

— Ты идеален, Маркус, — Саймон задрал его альбу, провел ладонями по бедрам. — Настоящий грех — прятать такое тело, лишая удовольствия других, — он быстро поцеловал его внизу, — и себя. 

От малейшего огненного касания языком показалось, что Маркус тут же взорвется. Он вскинул голову.

Невозможно, как Саймон стонал с его членом во рту, как сосал, глядя на него снизу вверх, как влажные звуки наполняли собой тихое и крохотное помещение. 

Саймон вдруг выпустил член изо рта, и капля слюны потекла по его подбородку. Он удержал за основание, и с нежностью потерся о него щекой, прикрыл глаза, чмокнул в багровую головку.

Саймон задирал ткань все выше, так, чтобы все было хорошо видно, все целовал его, покрывал поцелуями от самой мошонки до головки, со смаком облизывал, щекотал языком, и это было пыткой. 

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул Саймон покрасневшими губами, — и ты меня хочешь, я знаю.

Невозможно, взмолился про себя Маркус, чтобы этот набожный человек говорил такие вещи.

Да! — вопило подсознание, толкало взять его, яростно, по-животному, чтобы конфессионал трясся от их толчков и стонов.

— ... простите, святой отец.

Маркус моргнул, глядя на напряжённые сложенные руки. Саймон по-прежнему был за стеной, тень через маленькое решетчатое окошко ложилась Маркусу на руки, на колени, показывая точеный профиль.

Видение ушло.

— Если вовремя одумаешься и отступишь, то Господь простит тебя.

В собственные слова верилось с трудом, потому что Маркус давно переступил черту и пути назад уже словно не существовало.

_______

 

— Не сдерживайся, — сказал в следующий раз Саймон. — Ты так мучаешься, — сказал он с сочувствием. 

Сны с ним стали привычными, и нет. Маркус отчаянно ждал их, и нет, потому что после них он испытывал только остатки неудовлетворенности, желания, которые сменялись отчаянием. 

Он раздевал Саймона как дикий — выдергивая рубашку из отглаженных брюк, разрывая на ней все до единой пуговицы, которые так волновали его воображение, притягивая к себе за галстук, тонкий и черный, который добавлял образу Саймона не только строгости, но и пошлости. 

Скомканная сутана лежала на полу, Маркус брал Саймона сзади, пока он стоял на скамье на четвереньках, спиной к нему, вцепившись руками в спинку. До этого Саймон растягивал себя у него на глазах, от одного вида скользящих пальцев перехватывало дыхание. Опустив голову вниз, он шепнул:

— Давай, пожалуйста, иначе я тоже умру.

Теперь он стонал так, что громкое эхо сотрясало стены, выгибал поясницу, вскидывал голову с приоткрытыми губами. Маркус как завороженный смотрел на голую спину, и каждое движение Саймона, каждый поворот головы и возможность рассмотреть его мышцы или линию шеи, бросало Маркуса в ад, заставляло хватать его за талию крепче, повинуясь инстинктам, насаживая на себя сильнее. 

Саймон подался бедрами назад, чтобы Маркус вошел в него до упора.

— Еще, Маркус, пожалуйста, еще... — стонал он. — Жестче... 

И тогда Маркус обхватил его за шею, поймал губы губами. Саймон качнул бедрами из стороны в сторону, тесно сжимая его внутри. 

— Хочу лучше прочувствовать тебя в себе, — хрипел Саймон, — не нежничай… Вот так! — вскрикнул он. — Да! 

Саймон кричал от оргазма, и Маркус, кажется, тоже. 

 

Через несколько дней Карл заметил, что он отвратительно выглядит. 

— Что с тобой, Маркус? 

В его голосе не было настойчивости, Карл спрашивал так деликатно, словно был готов, что Маркус не ответит. Карл никогда не обвинял и не осуждал, а если отчитывал, то за дело, и сложно было найти человека духовно ближе, чем он. Карл был примером. Во всем.

— Не знаю, Карл, — Маркус глянул на него, — Я запутался, — он сжал руки в кулаки. — Может, я недостоин того, что делаю.

— Ты такой же человек, как и все, — Карл опустился на скамью рядом с ним. — На этом пути каждый сталкивается со своими демонами.

— Столько лет я был уверен в своих желаниях, а теперь… все будто рушится в один миг.

Маркус чувствовал себя ближе не к богу, а к людям, так отчаянно хотел мирского и испытывал за это жуткий стыд.

Карл положил руку ему на плечо, мягко сжал сухими и жилистыми пальцами. 

— Ты еще молод, мой мальчик. Иногда приходится выбирать даже на середине пути.

_______

Дремота накатывала, принимала в себя как теплая ванна, но в этом сне не было лица, только руки, которые плавили своими касаниями.

Жгучее желание внизу живота заставляло извиваться на простыне и выгибать спину. Сильные руки мяли бедра, и Маркус только видел, как темная кожа резко контрастирует со светлыми пальцами. 

Руки скользнули на его щиколотки, затем огладили свод стопы и лодыжку. Выступающей косточки коснулись влажными губами и языком.

Он стонал, не в силах проснуться, самым страшным было то, что от этих касаний захлестывало удовольствие, неизведанное и сладкое. Он комкал в руках простынь, когда его перевернули на живот, развели ягодицы, и горячим языком тронули там — с силой и уверенностью, словно предупреждая о своих намерениях. Языком толкнулись глубже, а Маркус лишь с криком подался назад, и это была непозволительно приятная пытка. 

Маркусу не удавалось рассмотреть лица, но он не мог противиться этим рукам — его изводили касаниями и поцелуями, мяли ягодицы, трогали везде, и, кажется, ни один сантиметр тела не ушел от этих рук. 

Его крепко обхватили между ног, всем телом толкнули сзади, и он ощутил это распирающее чувство внутри, но вместо боли было жарко, жарко, жарко. 

Хорошо. 

Маркус зажмурился от этой разрушительной мысли, но его обхватили за талию, вырывая из груди вскрик, а потом что-то мокрое и горячее потекло по бедрам.

_______

В дверь постучались, когда Маркус, вытянувшись на диване, смотрел новости. Ведущая старалась, красочно описывая пожары, которые по традиции устроили в заброшенных районах в канун Дня всех святых. На полосе внизу экрана жирным шрифтом бегал заголовок «Ночь дьявола», а на экране полыхали заброшенные дома и суетились пожарные. 

В дверь постучались настойчивее, и Маркус отвлекся от экрана и убавил звук. 

Кто там?

Шаркая сланцами-вьетнамками по полу, Маркус дошел до двери. В мутном стекле виднелся размытый силуэт: судя по росту, это не дети, которые пришли спросить привычное для этого дня «сладость или гадость». 

— Ты?.. — только и сказал Маркус, распахнув дверь.

На пороге стоял Саймон. Он неуверенно улыбнулся и, словно ему тут же стало за это неловко, кашлянул в кулак. Изо рта вырвался легкий полупрозрачный пар, нос и кончики ушей снова были розовыми. Долго шагал по улице? 

И что за любовь застегивать все вещи до последней пуговицы, подумал Маркус, глядя на его двубортное пальто.

— Что-то случилось?

На самом деле, лучше бы он не приходил.  
Спокойный и уравновешенный Саймон не подозревал, какие угли сейчас тлели у Маркуса в груди. 

— Вас не было на мессе, — Саймон смотрел так, словно искал ответа в его лице. — Решил проведать, — он поднял в руке небольшой пакет, — вот, купил китайской еды по дороге.

— Я... — выдавил из себя Маркус и почувствовал неоправданный укол стыда, — взял отгул. 

На самом деле, именно Карл настоял на передышке, и в этом была доля здравого смысла, учитывая, в каком состоянии Маркус был последние дни. Теперь он даже подумывал выехать в соседний штат, чтобы проветрить голову. Но только не в Кливленд.

Холодный воздух тянул по ногам, запоздало Маркус понял, что они слишком долго стоят в дверях, и сделал шаг в сторону, приглашая Саймона войти. 

— Если я не вовремя, то…

— Нет, нет, — поспешил сказать Маркус. 

Священнослужитель не должен отказывать в разговоре любому, кто к нему обратится.

В знак благодарности Саймон кивнул и разулся, теперь стоя на темном полу в ослепительно белых носках. 

«Чай, кофе, содовая? Нет, спасибо», — стандартный набор вежливых фраз, не чуждых любому человеку, — и вот они уже словно не в ролях священника и прихожанина. 

Саймон сел на диван, сложив руки на коленях, и со сдержанным интересом оглядел небольшую кухню-гостиную. Пальцами он едва заметно водил по коленям, аккуратно подстриженные и отполированные ногти матово блеснули на свету.

Смотреть на него было почти физически невыносимо, мысли о нем выжгли Маркуса дотла. Даже сейчас он не мог не думать о близости, глядя просто на его туго затянутый узел галстука. 

— Прихожане за вас беспокоятся, — сказал Саймон. 

— Все в порядке, — сказал Маркус и открыл дверцу холодильника, чтобы отвлечься и не смотреть Саймону в глаза. 

— Разве ложь — это не грех?

Маркус застыл и обернулся. Саймон смотрел на него особенно проницательно, и складывалось ощущение, будто он что-то знал наверняка, хотя этого не могло быть — и Маркус не сразу нашел, что ответить. 

Сердце тяжелыми толчками стучало в ребра, и когда молчание стало совсем нестерпимым, Маркус сознался, чистосердечно и откровенно:

— Я грешен. И боюсь, что ложь — это вершина айсберга.

— Вы отпускали мне мои грехи, — Саймон поднялся и подошел ближе. — Но у меня пока тоже не получилось от них избавиться. 

— Все в наших руках, — Маркус хотел, чтобы Саймон сделал хотя бы шаг назад, чтобы не чувствовать его тепла и запаха: то, что он будил внутри, уже плохо поддавалось объяснению и контролю. — Как и спасение души. 

Косой луч света из окна лег Саймону на лицо, и Маркус нахмурился. 

Глаза были другими. Нет, конечно, они были такими же, какими он видел до этого, но кое-что в них почти неуловимо изменилось — каёмка радужки была словно из жидкого золота. Возможно, Маркус этого просто не замечал?

— А что делать тому… — Саймон наклонил голову набок, — у кого нет души?

Что за ерунда? 

— Не очень понимаю, о чем ты.

— Понимаешь, но пока сам себе в этом не признаешься.

— Зачем ты пришел, Саймон? — спросил Маркус, не отрываясь взглядом от его глаз. Саймон был другим, разговор — странным, и предчувствие, которое обволакивало коконом тело, что ни на есть дурным. 

— Потому что ты позвал меня, — Саймон вдруг положил руку ему на запястье, и касание оказалось остро знакомым, — Маркус, — добавил он тихо. 

В месте прикосновения жгло, но Маркуса словно окунули в ледяную январскую реку.

— По ночам. По утрам. На мессах, — Саймон гладил его пальцами, — ты звал меня. Ты желал меня. — Он с нажимом провел ладонью по животу. 

Столешница сзади не давала Маркусу отступить, и знакомая дрожь вернулась, прокатилась по телу.

— Когда-то я увидел, как ты старался в учебе, учил ночами молитвы, и даже на миг не задумывался о рукоблудстве, потом я наблюдал, как ты усердно трудился в работе. Все эти искренние выступления в школах и больницах, огонь в твоих глазах, жар в твоем сердце, Маркус… — Саймон прикрыл на мгновение глаза, словно испытывал блаженство, проговаривая эти слова. — Я даже жалел, что я не человек, чтобы стать твоим прихожанином по-настоящему. Правда, я все равно попробовал, — продолжил Саймон, — ради тебя я каждый раз обжигался о святую воду в вашей чаше у входа. Было больно, невыносимо, но потом я видел твое лицо и забывал об этой досаде. Я даже начал находить в этом какое-то особое удовольствие.

— Что ты говоришь… 

Весь этот разговор казался горячечным бредом, уже можно было поверить, что у Маркуса помутился рассудок и ему нужно не в отпуск, а к психиатру, возможно, даже на стационар. 

— Я не хотел тебе навредить, — продолжил Саймон, — но и сам умереть — тоже не могу, поэтому ты мне так нужен. Не веришь?

— Совсем. 

— Той ночью в церкви, ты был такой страстный и жадный, когда… — Саймон замолк на мгновение, он взял Маркуса за руку и положил себе на талию, сжал пальцы поверх его ладони. — Я был поражен, какая сила в тебе таится и сколько воли требуется, чтобы ее сдерживать. 

— И что же, — сказал Маркус, понимая, что от ответа он не уйдет, — я хочу тебя только потому, что ты… — он не хотел произносить слово «демон» или «инкуб», — не человек?

Саймон приподнял брови. 

— Как минимум, я в твоем вкусе.

— В каком это вкусе?

— Целибат не отменяет того, что есть типаж, который тебе нравится, — Саймон улыбнулся углом рта. — Однако, я это я, и на внешности все заканчивается. 

Паззл в голове складывался со скрипом и против воли. Разумеется, все было странно с самого начала, когда человека перевели по работе в город-банкрот. 

Маркус вдруг попытался отстраниться, но Саймон не позволил. 

— Я умру, если ты меня отвергнешь, — зашептал Саймон, и в глазах его отразилась мольба. — В канун Дня всех святых мне особенно тяжело.

— Вам должно быть плевать, кем... питаться, — Маркус потянулся за четками, лежащими с прошлой ночи на столе, не очень веря, что они ему помогут. 

— Я больше не могу заставить себя вкусить кого-то, — заговорил Саймон, — кроме тебя. 

Маркус показал перед своим лицом четки, посередине которых висел деревянный крест. 

— Отойди, — с горечью в голосе проговорил Маркус. 

Саймон отшатнулся, но не отступил. В повисшей в воздухе тишине он долго смотрел на Маркуса.

Все-таки, это был тот Саймон, который вошел в распахнутые двери ясным осенним утром, который вдохнул в Маркуса надежду, и который сейчас стоял перед ним, сверкая золотистой каёмкой радужки и отчаянным желанием. 

— ...и искренняя любовь среди всех нас, — сказал он, цитируя коллекту, подался вперед и поцеловал крест в руках Маркуса. 

Когда Саймон отстранился, из губы у него текла кровь.

— Что ты творишь?.. 

— Говорю, что ты мне действительно нравишься, — ответил Саймон, — несмотря на мою природу. 

В груди царапало кошкой, кусало ядовитой змеей, Маркус молчал, не находя ответа. 

— Сдаюсь, — Саймон поднял руки ладонями вверх и покачал головой, — ты победил. Твой бог победил. Я пришел забрать твою душу, но вместо этого потерял себя. 

Маркус вспомнил, как его учили никого не бросать в беде и не учили изгонять демонов, особенно тех, которые сами приходят и целуют кресты. 

— И все-таки поешь, — он кивнул на пакет, стоящий на низком столике у дивана, и направился к выходу. — Плохо выглядишь. 

— Стой, — Маркус в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и успел поймать Саймона за локоть. — Стой. — Маркус тщательно подбирал слова, прежде чем продолжить. Это все еще было абсурдно, странно, но Маркус прислушивался к себе и одно знал точно: — Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчез.

В прямом и переносном смысле.

Саймон обернулся, глянув через плечо:

— А я не хочу портить тебя, — сказал он, — и вместе с этим хочу. 

— Могу я что-то сделать, чтобы ты не исчез? — с трудом верилось, что Маркус говорит это, но вместе со словами почему-то становилось легче, потому что взгляд у Саймона прояснился, он снова улыбнулся, слово смутился, как в их первую встречу. 

— Можешь, — кивнул Саймон, но вместо рукопожатия, он дернул Маркуса за футболку на себя. 

Поцелуй был пьянящим и агрессивным: с привкусом крови, лучше и ярче, чем во сне. Маркус будто провалился в забвение, где был только Саймон, его глаза, голос, руки. С каждой минутой Саймон словно становился сильнее, а его тело — жарче, и это ощущалось даже через одежду. 

— Каждую встречу я мысленно раздевал тебя, — шептал Саймон ему на ухо. Маркус упал навзничь на диван, и Саймон сел на него сверху. Из аккуратно уложенных волос выбились пряди, от глубокого, возбужденного дыхания высоко поднималась грудь. — Развязывал пояс твоей альбы, — он расстегивал одну за другой пуговицы своей рубашки, и они казались бесконечными, — притягивал к себе за концы столы, — он пальцем ослабил галстук и упал сверху, чтобы снова его поцеловать. 

— Хватит, — пробормотал Маркус. Он чувствовал, как у него горят щеки и уши, и понимал, что для греха достаточно было ограничиться ослабленным галстуком и расстегнутыми пуговицами, потому что от одного взгляда на это начинало мутиться в голове. 

Саймон влажно поцеловал его за ухом, провел губами по кадыку, оттянул ворот футболки и лизнул ключицу.

— Давай, потрогай, — Саймон прижался к нему животом и медленно потерся. Это болезненно отозвалось в теле, и Маркус резко выдохнул через нос. Он нерешительно дотронулся до Саймона, до его горячей кожи, закрыл глаза и повел ладонью выше, считая его ребра, потрогал плоскую грудь и закусил губу. — Хочу, чтобы тебе со мной было хорошо, — Саймон провел кончиком языка по скуле выше и прикусил Маркуса за мочку уха. — И не только сейчас.

— Мне и было с тобой хорошо, — сказал Маркус севшим голосом и тут же ощутил, как Саймон коленями сжал его бедра. 

Солнце скрылось за соседними домами, и комната погрузилась в полумрак, в котором Саймон трогал Маркуса через одежду — так, что вынуждал закусывать кулаки и губы. Огненный блеск в глазах разгорался ярче, и сейчас Маркус осознавал, что с простым человеком не было бы так жарко. И так хорошо.

Он позволил стянуть с себя домашние спортивные штаны — их резинка хлопнула по животу, и Саймон уверенным движением спустил их до колен вместе с боксерами. Как завороженный, Маркус наблюдал, когда Саймон расстегивал ремень, как потянул за ширинку вниз, как бросил брюки в сторону, оставшись в одних носках. 

Саймон медленно ерзал на нем, терся через трусы, смотрел на Маркуса сверху вниз, оценивая реакцию, и это было настоящей пыткой, а то, что было ниже — лавой.

Руки сами тянулись к Саймону, чтобы огладить плечи, зарыться в волосы, прижать к себе за шею, чтобы лучше ощутить его жилистое тело.

— Сними, — сказал Саймон, когда Маркус погладил его вдоль кромки трусов. Пальцами он забрался под резинку и нерешительно потянул вниз. — Маркус, — имя отозвалось во всем теле, и Саймон поймал его за подбородок. — Не отворачивайся, — сказал он, когда заметил, что Маркус отводит взгляд, внутренне сгорая от стыда и желания. 

Саймон внимательно смотрел на Маркуса, и тогда он почти физически ощутил, что значит — пожирать взглядом, и что значит, когда тело на этот взгляд в миг отзывается.

— Я столько видел на своем веку, — он вел пальцами по ключицам, провел вниз до самого низа живота и прижал там ладонь. — Живешь сейчас, но тебя словно сотворили греки.

— И… — Маркус сбился на вздох, потому что Саймон задел губами его сосок, — сколько же тебе лет...

— И представить себе не можешь, — усмехнулся Саймон, целуя его в живот.

Он лизал его внизу, прижимался к выступающим венам в паху, целовал опасно низко, но не трогал ниже, против воли вырвав вздох разочарования.

 

Саймон потерся своим членом о его член, улыбнулся от стона Маркуса, а затем широко развел колени так, что от вида окатило новой волной жара. 

— Смотри внимательно, Маркус, — сказал Саймон, направляя его член в себя. 

Он опускался на него нарочно медленно, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и выдыхая его имя. Раскрытый, раскованный и страстный. 

От новых ощущений прошибло градом пота, Маркус инстинктивно вцепился Саймону в бедро и забыл, как дышать, когда тот сел до упора и качнул бедрами из стороны в сторону.

Маркус выдохнул через рот так, словно из него выбили весь воздух, а Саймон приподнялся и со стоном опустился снова. А затем снова, и снова, и снова. 

Галстук, мелькающий перед глазами, рубашка, мятая и стянутая с плеч, белая резинка носков — остатки сознания почему-то подмечали такие детали в круговороте ощущений. 

Поймав галстук и намотав на кулак, Маркус притянул Саймона к себе, потому что невозможно, невозможно просто смотреть на него, когда он такой распаленный. Маркус подался бедрами вверх, и Саймон низко застонал ему в рот.

— Не больно? — свой же голос казался чужим.

— Я же не человек, — Саймон лег на его грудь и поцеловал в подбородок, — и мне очень, — одновременно с этим словом он сел до упора, — очень хорошо. 

Через некоторое время Маркус уже крепко держал его за талию, и по коже Саймона струились искры, завораживая взгляд. Саймон скакал на нем, запрокидывая голову, и даже не пытался сдерживать стоны, а Маркус не пытался сдерживать его, потому что это было бы лишним. 

— Я сейчас… взорвусь, — другое определение было для него незнакомым и стыдным. 

— Внутрь, — попросил Саймон, — пожалуйста, — сказал он и вскрикнул, потому что больше Маркус не смог продержаться. С глухим рыком он вскинул бедра, вжимаясь в Саймона. 

В голове плыло, Маркус слушал их длинные вздохи, держа ладонь у Саймона между лопаток. Способность к внятной речи, казалось, вернулась не скоро. 

— Саймон, — на выдохе сказал Маркус, — теперь ты не исчезнешь?

— Ты мне дал даже больше, чем нужно, — Саймон не спешил с него слезть, а смотрел на него разморенным взглядом с поволокой.

— Значит, хватит с запасом. 

— Посмотрим.

Маркус помнил приятную тяжесть сверху и тепло, и наконец-то провалился в крепкий сон.

Когда он открыл глаза, за окном уже было светло, рядом никого не оказалось, только так и стоял пакет с остывшей едой. Маркус поднялся, и если бы не мятые пледы, не липкие следы на животе, он бы решил, что и это все было очередным сном. 

На столе рядом с диваном лежала записка:

«Спасибо за ужин. Увидимся вечером».


End file.
